Derrière la porte
by Elro
Summary: Défi du Poney : Les portes de la Moria.


**Nous revoici à nouveau pour un défi du Poney. Thème très vague, que j'ai voulu détourner un peu de peur de faire du banal.**

**Au final, j'ai changé d'avis et d'idée je ne sais combien de fois, même au cours de l'écriture ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La hache fendit l'air et manqua de s'abattre dans le creux du cou. Un réflexe inespéré permit à Borin de survivre et la lame s'abattit seulement sur son épaule. Ses protections lui évitèrent sans doute de se faire trancher le bras ou une mauvaise fracture, mais la douleur le fit tout de même flancher.  
Il tomba sur les genoux. Poussant un cri pour alerter ses compagnons qui combattaient à ses côtés, il refusa de laisser tomber son épée. Malgré le voile noir qui lui obscurcissait peu à peu la vue, il put garder son adversaire en échec, réussissant même à tirer le sang. Après cela, Borin ne fut plus conscient de rien.

Orran vit son ami tomber. De son côté, il y avait deux opposants qui se dressaient et l'empêchaient de le rejoindre. Alors son épée tournoya. Le premier adversaire tomba en gémissant, touché au genou. Le second para et s'entama une lutte acharnée et équilibrée. Orran tentait de ne pas se retourner pour savoir comment allait Borin. L'entendre crier avant de tomber lui avait fait peur. Mais maintenant, il ne faisait plus un bruit, et c'était pire. Et finalement, ce fut l'autre qui fut déconcentré par les plaintes de son comparse. Orran parvint à esquiver le dernier coup d'estoc et riposta. Son coup porta et, pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise, notre épéiste saisit le nain par les cheveux et l'assomma grâce au pilier tout proche.

Korir fut soulagé de voir qu'Orran avait pu se débarrasser de ses opposants et se précipitait auprès de Borin. Il se reconcentra. Si ses compagnons et lui avaient été pris par surprise et en infériorité numérique, le combat s'était rééquilibré au moment où Orran avait pu se débarrasser de celui qui avait mis Borin à terre. Korir fit siffler sa hache. Le nain en face de lui parvint à esquiver le coup en sautant en arrière, mais il trébucha et cela lui sauva peut être la vie. Korir lui posa le pied lourdement chaussé sur la trachée – le bougre n'était même pas correctement équipé – pendant qu'il s'occupait du cas du dernier, dont il ne fit qu'une bouchée.

« STOP. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Allez vous changer, je vous retrouve au réfectoire dans vingt minutes. »

Orran aida Borin à se relever et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les râteliers pour déposer leurs armes d'entraînement. Korir voulut proposer un coup de main au nain qu'il avait maintenu au sol, mais celui-ci, vexé sans doute, ne le regarda même pas. Il regarda partir l'équipe qu'ils venaient d'affronter, boitillants et geignants. Même s'ils n'étaient que de simples soldats, la supériorité numérique et l'exercice les rendaient toujours un peu imbus d'eux-mêmes et ils digéraient mal la défaite, fût-elle contre l'unité d'élite de Khazad-dûm que menait Korir.

Il retrouva les autres dans la pièce qu'ils s'étaient aménagés comme vestiaire. Borin était déjà en train d'enlever sa cuirasse en grimaçant. Une fois torse nu, il ne put que constater les dégâts. L'épaule avait pris une couleur aubergine et avait presque doublé de volume. Heureusement qu'il avait porté des spalières, cela aurait pu être bien pire.

Orran s'activait du côté de leur infirmerie. Un bien grand mot pour parler de la petite table bancale où s'entreposaient pêle-mêle quelques bandes, des tissus déjà imbibés de sang, une poignée d'herbes supposées tout guérir – maux de tête, nausées, fatigue et même l'incompétence, même si ça n'avait pas encore été prouvé – ainsi qu'un reste de repas, mais l'endroit était indispensable et apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Orran n'avait pas pris le temps d'ôter son équipement et avait seulement enlevé son casque et ses gantelets pour appliquer un baume sur l'épaule meurtrie. Borin siffla de douleur.  
« Je crois que tu devrais éviter de tirer à l'arc cet après-midi. » Le blessé hocha distraitement la tête mais Korir et Orran savaient parfaitement qu'il serait le premier dans la salle d'entraînement. Comme d'habitude.

On frappa à la porte. Un jeune nain, postulant pour le poste vaquant de leur unité, devait s'entretenir avec Korir. Pour ne pas déranger les soins, ils passèrent dans la salle d'entraînement, laissant la porte seulement entrebâillée. Leur supérieur parti, Borin ne perdit pas une seconde, et de sa main libre, il attira Orran contre lui et posa la tête contre son plastron.  
« Tu m'as encore fait peur, imbécile. » Mais le ton de sa voix et la caresse qu'il fit courir sur la joue du blessé démentirent toute animosité.  
« Ce n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura même pas de cicatrices.  
\- Hmm...  
\- Mais tu les aimes, mes cicatrices ! »

Orran rit et lui colla une bourrade virile à son compagnon qui grogna sous la douleur. Heureusement qu'il avait visé l'autre bras.

La conversation avec l'aspirant se poursuivait mais le grognement de Borin attira l'attention de Korir. Borin s'était relevé et se tenait tout contre Orran qui avait posé la main dans le creux de ses reins. Acier et peau nue entrelacés, barbes et moustaches mêlées, ils échangèrent un baiser et leurs mains se firent plus douces et plus audacieuses.

Malgré sa stupéfaction plus qu'évidente, Korir choisit de leur laisser ce moment d'intimité. Il ferma la porte.


End file.
